A New Friend for Thomas (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A New Friend for Thomas from Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. Trevor the traction engine enjoyed living in the vicarage orchard, Edward, Starlight Glimmer, and Cozy Glow came to see him everyday. But sometimes, Trevor didin't have enough work to do. Trevor: I do like to keep busy all the time, and I do love company, especially children's company. Edward: Cheer up, Trevor. Sir Topham Hatt has work for you at his new harbor, Starlight, Cozy, and I are to take to meet Thomas, Twilight, Spike, and Gallus today. Starlight Glimmer: I'm sure they'll be really happy to meet you. Cozy Glow: They'll be your new friends, because it's worth making new friends for the start. Trevor: Oh, the harbor, the seaside, children, that will be lovely! Thomas was on his way to the harbor with a train load of metal pilings with Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Gallus. They were needed to make a harbor wall firm safe. Starlight Glimmer: Hi, Twilight. Hi, Thomas. Cozy Glow: Hi, Spike. Hi, Gallus. Edward: Hello, Everyone, this is Trevor, a friend of ours, he's a traction engine. Thomas eyed the newcomer doubtfully. Thomas the Tank Engine: A what engine? Trevor: A traction engine, I run on roads instead of rails, can you four take me to the harbor please? Sir Topham Hatt has a job for me. Thomas the Tank Engine: Yes... of course. Twilight Sparkle: It's good to finally meet you, Trevor. Spike: Starlight told us a lot about you. Gallus: Yeah, even Cozy told us about you. Trevor: It's a pleasure to meet you all as well. But Thomas was still puzzled. Workmen coupled Trevor's car to Thomas' train and soon, they were ready to start their journey with Cozy keeping Trevor company, and Twilight, Spike, and Gallus on Thomas' cab. Trevor: (calling out) I'm glad Sir Topham Hatt needs me, I don't have enough to do sometimes you know! Although I can work anywhere, in orchards, on farms, and scrapyards, even in harbors. Cozy Glow: (calling out) It's true, you've all get to see what Trevor can do! Thomas the Tank Engine: But you don't run on rails? Twilight Sparkle: I'm sure Trevor is capable at many jobs, Thomas. Trevor: It's because I'm a traction engine, Twilgiht! (to Thomas) I don't need rails to be useful, Thomas, you wait and see! Spike: I sure look forward to see this. Gallus: Me too. When they reach the harbor, they found everything in confusion. Cars have been derailed, blocking in line, and stone slabs lay everywhere. Thomas' driver: We need to get these piling pass! Twilight Sparkle: They're essential, guess this is where you and Cozy come in, Trevor. We need you two to drag them around this mess. Trevor: Just the sort of job I like. Cozy Glow: Now, you'll see, Thomas. We'll soon show tou, Twilight, Spike, and Gallus what traction engines can do. Trevor and Cozy were as good as their word, they dragged the pilings clear with chains, towed them into position. Trevor: (cheerfully) Who needs rails. Cozy Glow: I sure can't wait to see the look on Thomas' face, Trevor! Trevor: Me either, Cozy. Later, Thomas, Twilight, Spike, and Gallus brought Annie and Clarabel to visit him. Thomas was mostly impressed. Thomas the Tank Engine: (impressed) Now I understand how useful a traction engine can be. Gallus: Yeah, Trevor's got some determination, I'll give him that. Twilight Sparkle: So do I, Gallus. The coaches were full of children, Trevor and Cozy them rides along the harbor. Trevor mostly like this best of all. Cozy Glow: Onward, Trevor! Annie: He's very kind. Clarabel: He reminds me of Thomas and Princess Twilight. Everyone was sorry when it was time for Trevor and Cozy to go, Thomas pulled Trevor to the junction with Cozy riding with Twilgiht, Spike, and Gallus in his cab. Cozy Glow: Goodbye, Everyone! A tear came into Trevor's eye, Thomas and Cozy pretended not to see, Thomas whistled gaily to make Trevor happy. Thomas the Tank Engine: Twilight, Spike, Gallus, and I will come and see you if I can, Trevor. The vicar will look after you now at the orchard, but we may need you again at the harbor somday, and Cozy will help you and Jem Cole again soon. Trevor: That would be wonderful, Thomas. (to Cozy) I'll see you again soon, Cozy. Cozy Glow: You too, Trevor. That evening, Trevor stood remembering his new friends, Thomas, Twilight, Spike, and Gallus, the harbor, and most of all, Cozy Glow and the children. Then, he went happily to sleep in the shed at the bottom of the orchard. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225